uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to food and drinks
=Drinks= Note: These mixtures are mostly for filling a glass (50 units) or shaker (100 units). If there are several reagents in the glass, it will show the one with biggest amount. The lower is the drink's strength value, the stronger it is. Basic Drink Ingredients Mixed Drinks =Food= Hunger As you walk and move about on station, your starting nutrition bar will start to drain from starting green, down to dark red. The effects of obesity and hunger are inversely bad of each other, and it is best to keep yourself reasonably fed with food or drinks, else you will suffer one of the two extremes. The six hunger levels are Starving, Hungry, Fed, Well Fed, Full and Fat. The only bad levels are Starving, Hungry and Fat. Currently, you won't see your nutrition bar unless you are hungry or fat. Note that nutrition is typically slow-release, so if you don't fill up immediately, you will in the near future. Listen to your stomach messages when eating, don't eat if your body is unwilling. Starvation If you drop to dark red, you move very slowly and your description reveals your lack of eating habits. You are starving, this is not good! You won't die, but you will move slowly until you eat some food, so head to the Kitchen for a burger or slice of meatbread! Obesity A troubling problem for all station goers who enjoy food too much, without working off the calories they consumed. You grow pudgy and move slowly, though not as slow as a starving person. You suffer from overheating if you run too far, and you cannot wear some of the more tight fitting suits on ship (space suits mostly). You will only become fat once your food has had time to digest, this becomes a problem if you are say, working on the solars and your suit bursts. By getting enough exercise, you can work off those pounds, eventually. Note that you can also become fat from drinking too much. When one is fat, eating the mint or ingesting mint toxin (from grinding the mint) will gib them. Satiety Eating healthy food and being well fed can make your organism temporarily stronger against viruses and toxic reagents that gets into your body but also make it metabolize healing reagents slower for a longer effect. On the other hand, eating junk food will satiate your hunger for a while but it will make you want food again faster, and eating too much of them can make you a bit jittery. Ingredients Knife & Rolling Pin These food are created by using your knife and rolling pin (found in the kitchen's dinnerware vending machine). Processor Some items will go through the Processor, which is next to your grinder. Experiment them out. All-In-One-Grinder In order to create some of these items you will either need to mix the regents by hand or toss them into the blender/grinder and grind them. After which either a finished product will be produced or you will need to transfer the liquid to your CondiMaster Neo in the freezer to create it into a bottle. Any recipe listed as Grind will require the use of the blender, any recipe listed as Mix only requires the beaker. All of your juices will require the Grinder's other setting Juice. Microwave Oven The microwave oven is used to cook or boil raw ingredients. You can load multiple of them in the oven and cook them simultaneously. Use a kitchen tray to load it faster. Trying to cook uncookable food will return a burned mess and will make the oven dirtier (which increases chances of failure). In case of a failure, just use Space Cleaner or Soap on it and remove the burned mess inside. Ice Cream Vat Ding-aling ding dong. Get your Nanotrasen-approved ice cream! For those hot days on the station there's an Ice Cream Vat, which can be used to make: Table Crafting Recipes Most dish recipes are made using table crafting, that is by placing your ingredients on a table and click & drag from the table (or from any ingredient on it) onto yourself to open a crafting window which lists all recipes that can be done with the ingredients. If one of the ingredients is a liquid, you can have the liquid in any kind of container on the table. Simply click any recipe to start crafting it. You do not need to have the exact amounts of ingredients or only those on your table. As long as you have at least the minimum amount of each needed ingredients you can craft it. Burgers Breads & Sandwiches Pizzas Pastas Soups & Stews Seafood Meat Salads Pies Cakes Side Dishes Pastries Sweets Exotic Custom Recipes Sometimes you want to get creative. You can make custom food by adding any ingredient you like on a base food to start a custom recipe. You can rename those foods with a pen. Vending Machine Food Junk Food If you're hungry and the Cook is not around to make you a meal, you might want to check the nearest Getmore Chocolate Corp -vending machine for some quick snacks to fill up your belly. Most of these cannot be made, except for beef jerky and raisins: these are made by drying meat and grapes respectively on a drying rack. Junk Drinks If you feel like drinking something which has no alcohol or sugar in it (why on earth would you want to do that?), look for your closest Robust Softdrinks -vending machine. Hot Drinks If you feel like you want to be warmer, find a Hot Drinks Machine -vending machine. Consuming before entering a cryochamber is not advised; consuming before entering space is a good idea if you lack a space suit. Category:Guides